Mark's little girl
by tremera
Summary: Arizona and Mark were in a plane crash. How will Sofia, now three-years-old deal with it.Will Arizona and Mark survive in order to watch Sofia grow up. Will they make it to her future talent show?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: **I do not do this for profit. I simply do it because I love writing. Poems actually… I love to write poems, but then I taught why not give this a try. So I did. And here it is. All characters and a few story lines are based upon Shonda Rhimes _Grey's Anatomy_ creator.

I also know that the first chapter doesn't sound like it pertains to much of Mark and Sofia but it will. So you kind of have to keep reading. And it will get better. I promise. I have A LOT of ideas in my head I just have to apply them to paper. There is also a time jump. Sofia is three-years-old instead on one and a half.

**Chapter one: What?**

The airplane crash has taken place just two weeks ago. Her mama Arizona was doing really. She was found unconscious along with Sofia's father Mark at the crash site. She had really bad nerve damage and everyone taught Arizona was going to have to get her left leg amputated. Fortunately for Arizona, Callie had a plan. Callie was Sofia's other mother or mami as Sofia would say.

Callie was not on the airplane, so she had no problems whatsoever. Well at least not any physical problems. Callie's problems were emotional. When she did not see that her beautifully adorable wife, Arizona, had not returned to their apartment at the time she was expected, four hours ago, Callie began to worry. Callie then decided to call Arizona. When Arizona failed to pick up her cell phone she called her next best option, Mark. Mark was Callie's best friend for years since Mark arrived to Settle Grace Mercy West. Mark was also Sofia's father and he was on the same airplane as Arizona. Mark also failed to pick up his cell phone.

Then Callie heard the most terrible news. She had just gotten Sofia's and her diaper bag out of her room when she heard it. Callie was headed to the door to drive to the hospital before she realized she left the television on. When Callie turned around she saw it. Breaking news Settle Grace Mercy West surgeons were found in an airplane in the woods. "Woods they are in the woods, where in the woods" Callie stated not to anyone in particular. "Wait! Woods why were they in the woods … they wouldn't be in the woods unless they were in a…" Callie's voice trailed off when she returned her attention back to the television.

_Breaking news Settle Grace Mercy West surgeons were found in an airplane in woods. The plane has crashed and the surgeons were in the woods for more than four hours. Unfortunately, two lives were taken in this horrible accident and thoughts and prayers are with them and their families tonight._ After the news reporter said _unfortunately, two lives were taken in this horrible accident_ Callie went deaf. She was unable to comprehend the rest of the reporter's statement.

"Two lives were taken" Callie finally managed to say. Then she began to jump to conclusions. Thinking the worst she taught_ "Arizona and Mark. They are dead… no… no they cannot be dead... Is the world that cruel?... I got to get to the hospital." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: I don't know what to do**

When Callie arrived to the hospital she was immediately meet with her close co-workers. Alex, April, Jackson, and Owen who had stricken looks on their faces. Based upon their facial expressions Callie assumed they also heard the awful news. Not only were they just co-workers, they were friends, they were family. And their loved ones were also on that plane.

Their loved ones that they were expecting over four hours ago were in an airplane crash. And since two people died in that crash they would be losing a loved one or two loved ones. Not only did they have the fear that everyone was not okay; they also had the fear the two people died and they did not know who died. Everyone was frantic. They did not know what to do. They did not have any power over the situation. All they had to do was wait and hope for the best. Not that there was that much hope to hold on too. Even if their loved one survived they would not be completely hold.

Callie was first greeted by her co-workers before she dashed away upstairs with her daughter Sofia to hide in the attending's lounge. Callie was not a person to show emotion let alone fear. Fear and sad was what Callie felt tainted with a little bit of hope. She did not know what she would have done if she lost Arizona or Mark in a plane crash. How was she supposed to raise their daughter with one less parent? How was she supposed to raise Sofia with one less mother? How was she supposed to raise Sofia without a father? _Oh god_ Callie taught, Sofia without a father. How was going to tell her little girl that one of her parents died? How would she tell her that she would have one less parent to tuck her in at night?

Callie sat in the attending lounge for what seemed like hours holding a crying Sofia. Callie had even realized that Sofia was crying until Alex, April, Jackson, and Owen walked in. Alex was the first resident, almost attending, to offer to take Sofia. But Callie refused. She did not want anyone to take her child away. She did not want anyone to be taken away not from her and definitely not from this world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: You don't have to be brave by yourself**

"Callie, come on… please we will take Sofia. We'll watch her if you want." Alex stated with pleading eyes.

"No… I want my daughter with me"

"Callie… you are full of emotions right now. Let us help you. Please"

"Okay" Callie finally gave in.

"Good, they will take her" Alex stated as he pointed to Jackson, April and Owen. "And I will stay with you"

"No, I'm fine. You don't have to stay with me"

"Callie… we just want to help you. Please let us help you."

"But I have to be strong. For Sofia. Arizona. Mark."

"It's okay if you cry. Crying does not make you weak. It makes you human."

"Fine," Callie complied. "You can stay with me, but just do not try anything" Callie chuckled hesitantly trying to fine humor in the situation.

"I won't." Then he motioned to Jackson, April, and Owen to leave.

As soon as they left with Sofia in Jackson's arms Alex returned his attention back to Callie. "So how are you feeling," he asked.

Callie opened her mouth to reply but instead what came out were sobs. Alex immediately wrapped his arms around her as cried. Callie cried for about five minutes shaking uncontrollably. Alex had begun to feel the effects of her crying. He began to feel his shoulder becoming damp from which new knew was Callie's tears. Her tears began to burn its way through his scrub top, but Alex did not care. His friend needed him, and he had to be there for her. If it meant that his scrub top would be wet with tears to be there for his friend then his scrub top will be wet with tears.

After she pulled back she whispered "I'm sorry. I was not supposed to cry."

"It's okay… remember crying makes you human. So tell me… how are you feeling." As he waited for her answer he searched her face for an indication that whether or not she was going to cry again. So he prepared himself. Because if she was going to cry again he had to make sure that he was ready.

"Scared, terrified, I don't know what to do Alex" Callie finally replied.

"It's okay if you're scared. We all are. Everyone had family on that plane."

"But what about Sofia, she had TWO parents on that plane. How can she lose a parent now she's only three?"

"Sofia's not going to lose a parent now. You have to have hope Callie."

"I'm trying to have hope...but it seems… like…like there is no hope left."

"Callie there IS hope. You need to think positive. You need to have hope for Sofia. You need to have hope for Arizona, Mark, and yourself…. Okay" Alex looked at Callie pleadingly, hoping himself that everything will be alright.

"Okay" Callie replied. "But where is the chief and Bailey"

"They are on the airplane flying back here with them."

Just as Callie was about to reply a knock was heard on the door.


End file.
